The Path He Chose
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: Once again, a version of what may have happend the day in fifth year, if Lily had forgiven Severus. and their life afterwords. My first story, 61 pages hand writen.
1. Chapter 1

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**The Path He Chose**

Chapter 1: Three Words and One Vision

'I regret it,' said Voldemort coldly.  
He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upwards, off Snape, who fell sideways on to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.  
Snape lay there on the cold, dusty floor, his life's blood flowing from him. _I couldn't save either of them; _he thought _She Did die in vain. _Then suddenly there was Harry Potter looking down at him with his mother's eyes. His mother's beautiful eyes.  
"Take...it....Take.... it" Snape rasped, desperately doing all he could to tell Harry of Dumbledor's plan. _Take the memories boy, _he thought _take them, and destroy The Dark Lord, the man who killed My Lily. _The Granger girl handed him a flask and he took all of Snape's memories.  
"Look...at...me" He whispered, the green eyes found the black and after a second it all went dark.

***

Severus shook himself out of the trance. He was back in the dimly lit divination room; the old witch was still at the front babbling about clearing the mind and seeing with the third eye.  
Shortly after term started Severus had realised that divination was quite a pointless subject, and not worth his time, but seeing as he couldn't get out of it he usually just made up his prediction. But that day for some reason, staring blankly into the crystal ball Severus had seen something. He'd seen his whole life, he'd lived it. He'd seen all the mistakes and all the pain. He'd seen what he'd become. That bitter, cynical, lonely man had been him. He had caused her death, joined someone who hated her for the simple act of living. He had ruined everything. He'd lost the only woman he would ever love, because he couldn't tell her how he felt. _And to James Potter none the less. She married the "Arrogant toe-rag" _He thought bitterly _I have to tell her, I have to try, to see if she'll even forgive me for all this mess I've let my life become. For calling her a mudblood._

***

That night Severus waited out side the entrance to Gryphindor tower, just as he had done in that strange vision, it gave him an odd sense of deja-vue. The difference was in that this time he would say it, the three little words he never could before. He thought they're ruin there friendship. _But seeing as I've already done that, _He thought sadly _I can't hurt to finally tell her.  
_Suddenly Lily came out of the portrait hole in her dressing gown. Severus was very nearly tongue tied at the sight of her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm not interested."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Save your breath. I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep out here"  
"I was, I would've done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just....."  
"Slipped out?" Lily said pitilessly "It's too late, I've maid excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your pressious little Death Eater friends. You see? You don't even deny it. You don't deny that's what you're all aiming to be, you can't wait to join You Know Who can you?"  
Severus tried to speak but coudn't  
"I can't pretend anymore, you've chosen your way and I'vechosen mine"  
"No listen" This is where Severus had chosen to change his corse, to say the words he never could before. "Lily, I love you. I....I.. I'm not like that Lily, not anymore"  
Lily started to blush "Sev what's so different now that's made you change?"  
"Lily... You may think I'm crazy but.... I saw my life, where I'd end up if I didn't change. Lily I don't want to end up like that, alone and bitter. Lily I'm beggging you to forgive me. Though I don't deserve your forgivness."  
"Oh Sev!" Lily said throwing herself into his arms, Severus just hugged her, holding her close. Then tentitively he spoke.  
"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Lily could only nod. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Now Sev you'd better go quickly befor you're caught. I don't want Filch giving you detention for the next month because of me."  
"Lil?" Severus cleared his throught. "Lily, would you go out with me?" He asked quietly.  
"Of corse Sev," she said kissing him again"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled up at him.  
Severus could have skipped back to the dungeons but he help himsefl to a brisk walk not wanting to attract attentin. "She'd been waiting for me to ask. I've been so stupid." He could have bashed his head on agaisnt a wall. _There's one part of my life I Won't change. Voldemort killed My Lily, he's do it again without a second thought. I can't do nothing. _He mulled over his options. _I'll go see Proffessor Dumblerdor tomorow, he's the one I need to talk to. _

***

-Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	2. Chapter 2

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 2: A Proposal She Couldn't Refuse

Over the next two years Severus and Lily got there share of strange looks and whispered muttering. As a general rule people from Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along never mind date. In his seventh year Severus began taking private lessons with Professor Dumbledore to get occlumency and legilimency skills. Dumbledore couldn't, as he put it let Severus "Dangle from the arm of Lord Voldemort without first giving him the proper tools." He got so good at it that he could project thought to Lily during class without anyone noticing, and even once or twice he'd helped her out during a test without letting her know it was him.

***

Nearing the end of August two summers after they'd finished their final year at Hogwarts, Severus Waited for Lily after she finished work at a small apothecary in London. Lily stepped out into the bright evening sun light, her whole face lighting up as she saw him. Lily rushed over to him and he held her, remembering once again the first time he'd held her like this, that fateful night,  
"Lets go for a walk" Severus suggested slyly  
"Alright" Said Lily eyeing him suspiciously, "Since when do you walk?"  
"Since now." He grinned back  
"Fair enough, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise. Hold on" He said clutching her closer to him as he _disapparated_.  
They reappeared on an old winding lane and Severus pointed the way. Lily took his hand as they set out.  
"How was your day at the school?" Lily asked  
"More of the same," He replied "Slughorn thinks I'm nearly ready to take over as Potions Master, and Dumbledore gave me more instruction, The Order's having its first official meeting tonight by the way" Lily pressed herself closer to him, once again hoping that Severus would make it out of this war alive.  
"Lil I'm the only one who can do this.'' He said having just heard her thoughts as clearly as she herself had.  
"That's not polite Severus." Lily said her criticism made entirely weightless by the way she smiled up at him while she said it, her eyes tearing up.  
"Well I am, only Slytherins 'Go bad' remember? And I'm the only Slytherin in The Order"  
"I know," She whispered "but I don't have to like it Sev, I worry about you."  
"Please don't Lily" He said as he nudged her to the right.  
"I can't help it." She said as she saw where he'd taken her, back to the playground where they'd met. The halfway point between there houses, the place where he'd told her what she is. Severus dropped her hand so she could walk farther in. Lily turned back a few moments later after she'd taken it all in, it was exactly the same. She then saw Severus down on one knee, Lily began to cry. Severus stood up immediately,  
"Lily... Oh Lily don't cry." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"I'm trying" Severus took her left hand in both of his and knelt back down.  
"Lily Evans, I love you. I've loved you since I was ten years old, I will love you still when the sun goes cold and the earth stops spinning. Will you marry me?" Lily couldn't speak; she opened and closed her mouth several times. Severus got up.  
"You don't need to say yes Lily; you don't need to say anything at all." He said his head drooping.  
"No Sev, I..." Lily was crying again "Yes" she finally managed to choke out ''Yes." Severus was stunned, he'd never let himself hope she'd say yes, but he'd had to try. Lily took him by the hand and led him back out of the playground.

***

Severus saw where she was taking them, to her house. He looked down at her quizzically.

"We need to tell my parents." She said giggling a little at his mortified expression.

"I guess, I should give you this them." He said reaching into his pocket, Severus pulled out the most beautiful ring Lily had ever seen. The ring was white gold; it had a diamond pattern engraved around the bad. The stone was a ruby deep red and flawless surrounded by seven small emeralds.

"Sev…" Lily could hardly spear, "You… you didn't have too."

"Yes I did Lily; you always believed the best of me, even when I didn't deserve it. And you forgave me when I deserved your hatred. Besides Flamel made the gold and Dumbledore the stones all I did was put it all together. And the engraving." He added as an after thought, pointing to the inside of the band.

Lily read the tiny curling script and threw her arms around his nick. The band read simply Always.

When Lily pulled back Severus slipped the ring on her left hand.

"I would have given it to you earlier," He said. "But you started crying."

"I couldn't help it Sev," Lily said smiling up at him. "Let's keep going though, or we'll have to apparate to get there before dark."

Lily's parents were thrilled, they'd known Severus for nine years and unlike Petunia and her friends, Lily and Severus never seemed to fight.

Petunia was a different story though; she wouldn't be in the same room with them for longer than the time it took to glare furiously. But they'd expected that much.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	3. Chapter 3

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 3: Horcruxes 

Later that night, at the meeting James spotted them. And the ring. James still harboured a deep hatred fro Severus, ad he'd had no idea they were still together. "Oi, Evans. Why's there a ring on your finger?" He asked stupidly.

"Because that's where Severus put it." Lily snapped stepping closer to James.

"I never understood why you forgave him Evans."

Lily took another step towards him getting ready to slap him. Then Severus whispered in her ear. "Let me." Severus stood an inch from James. "Let me return the favour Potter." Said Severus his wand in James' face. "And we'll see if something nasty doesn't slip out of your mouth while you dangle midair." Severus and Lily strode across the room leaving James steaming.

"He's a Death Eater Evans, you can't trust him!"

Lily was back across the room in a second, she slapped him. Severus Snape is a braver man than you'll ever be! Dumbledore trusts him and I trust him. If that's not good enough for you James Potter than I think you should leave!"

James did not leave; he remained the entire meeting with a red hand print across his face. The meeting was uneventful, but afterwards Dumbledore asked them to stay so he could speak to them privately. "At so both know," he said "What Voldemort fears most is death, and darkness, the unknown. I've discovered that he's created horcruxes. He has split off pieces of his soul and hidden them in objects." He explained, "I believe he has made 6 of them, thus rendering his soul in seven pieces. Seven, the most powerful magical number. I have so far destroyed two and I believe Regulus Black to have destroyed one as well. In time I will require your assistance in destroying the last four pieces of his soul. I believe he has hidden one in the school and one in Gringotts."

"Sir. What makes you think that?" Asked Lily Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously

"Call it an educated guess."

***

A year later Lily and Severus were married. It was quiet, only a few of their friends, Lily's parents and a few members of the order at their small backyard wedding on spinner's end. Petunia had not gone, though this was a good thing, "She would only have spoiled the day for everyone not to mention Lily." Thought Severus holding his new wife close at his side as their guests filed past them, wishing them well and congratulating them. Though why anyone congratulated Lily was a mystery to him. He was the lucky one here, not her. She could have had anyone she wanted.

The ceremony had been quick, they didn't want any fuss, just to be officially married. Now they were, and now the guests were gone. And now his wife was all his and it was time for their honeymoon. He swept her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom. They didn't sleep until the sun had risen well above the horizon.

Two weeks after their marriage life had settled back to normal, or what was normal for them. Severus was very busy and Lily was worried. He'd nearly been killed his first day back after their honeymoon. He'd been reporting to The Dark Lord while McNair tortured animals, the idiot missed. It was only because Severus was such a skilled wizard that he survived, as it was his entire left arm remained badly scared. With time and care he would have full use of it but it would always carry at least poet of the scar, but Lily doped most of it could be repaired. She hated to see him hurt, it was worse than worrying. About a week later when the scars were starting to recede from his fingertips, Severus sat Lily down to talk.

"Lily you know I love you." He pause

"Sev? What is it?" Lily was worried he could tell, she was always worried lately, he spent all his spare time coaxing her to relax.

"Lily there will come a time when I'll have to leave you. A time when I will say things that you must never believe. Please Lily don't listen to a word of it. You'll know when it happens, and you can't believe it for a second."

Lily was paler than usual, "Sev…" she sounded confused

"Oh Lily," he pulled her into his arms. Lily sat on his lap her arms wrapped around him, face buried in his neck.

"I love you Sev that's what I believe."

***

"Well it's official," Severus said one night when he came home from the school. "Slughorn's retiring as Potions Master and as the last Slytherin Teacher at Hogwarts." Severus said this last bit in such a way as to make it seem very important, and it didn't take Lily long to understand why.

"You got Head of House?" she asked "And Potions Master?" almost not believing the good news.

"Yes" he said simply but his eyes gave him away. Lily could tell how happy he was.

"Oh Sev," she raining kisses on his face "I'm so proud of you, this really is wonderful! Let's celebrate Sev.

Anything you want."

"Anything?" He said one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes anything you want." Lily replied kissing his neck.

"Well first I want to help you make dinner and Then we'll have desert."

Lily liked the sound of that as much as Severus did. "Well then if that's what you want," she said planning on putting him to work. "First you can start by chopping the carrots and leaks, the spare chopping block's right here, next to me."

Two people had never enjoyed cooking more, though they didn't get the opportunity to taste what they'd made.

As soon as he'd finished throwing the last of the vegetables into the pot to stew, Severus swept Lily into his arms and kissed her. Lily pulled herself closer to him. Severus carried her to the bedroom where they both promptly forgot about dinner. Neither of them noticed when dinner was done, or when it started to burn, they were to absorbed in each other.

***

The Following August they packed their bags and moved into the school for the year. Severus to become the new Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master, Lily to become an assistant to professor Flitwick the Charms Master. She would also help out and teacher who needed it. The move also brought them that much closer to Dumbledore. So they would be their at a moments notice to help him destroy Voldemort's soul.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	4. Chapter 4

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 4: The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw

Nearly four months passed uneventfully. Severs returned from every errand Dumbledore set him and every meeting with Voldemort. Lily enjoyed her work with the Charms Master. She divided her free time between tutoring OWL and NEWT students and helping Severus with his enormous work load. As a "double agent" a Head of House and the Potions Master, he had a great deal to do. Lily was always there for him with whatever he needed, be it a glass of gillywater, a stack of papers she'd graded for him or simply a hug.

Three days into the Christmas holiday Dumbledore called them into his office. "I believe I've found the next Horcrux." He said. Lily gasped, Severus was more in control.

"Where?" He asked

"Here, of coarse." Dumbledore replied "He's hidden it in the Come-and-Go-Room"

"On the seventh floor?" Asked Lily

"Yes" Dumbledore said smiling, "You know it?"

"We called it the room of requirement." Severus interjected smiling slightly at Lily's blush.

"Well if you've ever been to the room of hidden things you'll know it's no small task finding a specific object, especially one that may have been magically concealed."

"Thousands of years worth of students and teachers hiding things." Lily thought out-loud "Te=he room will have to be huge to hold all of that."

"That is precisely why I've enlisted your help in this matter." Dumbledore said calmly. "There is also the problem of magical concealment or obstacles, though Lord Voldemort may have been arrogant enough to think he was the only one who knew of the room. Not likely I'm afraid." "No it isn't." Said Severus now shooting apprehensive glances at Lily every few seconds, and this fact was not lost on her.

"Sev," she said with a meaningful look at him, "I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"She's right Severus, besides if we want to find this horcrux before Christmas we need her help. And we need to get going." He said with a glance out of the window where dusk had fallen. "One more thing my dear," He said holding out the sorting hat, patched and frayed as ever. "Reach in here could you."

"What?" Lily gasped, alarmed as her hand closed on cold metal. She pulled her hand out of the hat, removing a sword.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, it may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. This makes things much more straight forward, for now." He said ominously, taking the sword from her.

"Shall we?" asked Severus holding the door for them. The three of them set of through the castle to the seventh floor corridor.

"I trust you know how the room works?"

"Yes" Lily and Severus replied in unison.

"Well then we need to get into the room where everything is hidden, Severus could you do the honours?" Severus nodded then he paced back and forth in front of a large black stretch of well three times. Suddenly a door appeared. Lily glanced at Dumbledore who smiled, she opened the door and what she saw astonished her. It was longer than a football field inside with a ceiling so high it was indistinguishable. There were towers of things everywhere, broken furniture and bottles of things gone rancid stacks of empty cherry bottles near the entrance.

"The Slytherin Common room is in the southern dungeons isn't it? Lily asked glancing at Severus.

"Yes," he said grinning at her "you should know that."

"Well yes, but I had to make sure. I think we should check that corner first." She said

"Yes we should, also along the walls. It would be easier to find if that way." Severus put in "In case he ever decided to move it."

"I agree," Said Dumbledore "to speed things up, Lily you take the southern corner, Severus you take the North-West wall and I'll take the South-East wall. And if we don't find it we'll regroup at the door."

"But Sir what are we looking for?" Severus asked

"Oh, but I have gotten carried away haven't I? We are looking for the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It's a simple silver circlet. It you do find it send out a patronus and if you're in trouble red sparks as well."

"Right" Lily affirmed and set off.

"I'm still not happy about this." Severus said watching Lily go, and then he strode away.

Lily seemed to be right, the closer to the corner she got the more indistinct the objects became, like they'd been blurred at the edges. But that could just be a trick of the light she told herself. Finally she arrived at the Southern corner; it was dominated by a large wardrobe, cracked down one side. It seemed to shimmer like a mirage, like it wasn't really there at all. She help her hand close to it feeling for magic. The air all around the wardrobe was ice cold. She quickly withdrew her hand and sent out patronuses to Dumbledore and Severus. "This is it," she thought "one seventh of Tom Riddle's soul." It seemed they were at her side in seconds. Severus took one look at the wardrobe and reached for Lily. He took her in his arms. "You're alright?" he asked checking her over as he did.

"I'm fine Sev." She replied shivering "Just cold."

"Do you see that Dumbledore? It's cursed." Severus gestured to the wardrobe. "I thank every god I can name that you didn't touch it Lily, or you wouldn't have ever been able to call for help, and we would have been to late to save you."

"I'm not stupid Severus." She said a little stung.

"I know that Lily." He said holding her closer. "But even the thought that you could have and I couldn't have saved you…" he broke off shuddering.

"To the task at hand." Said Dumbledore "We need to get inside it and," he flicked his wand "We can't do it by magic."

"Well the wardrobe is dark and cold, that's all we know at the moment." Severus said trying to examine it more closely while keeping Lily as far back as possible.

"How do you dispel dark and cold?" Lily said not really asking "With light and heat, it could be as simple as that. I think we should try fire first."

"Yes." Said Dumbledore and with a flick of his wand the wardrobe began to burn. "That's quite reminiscent, but the smell is really awful isn't it?" He asked as the smell of burning trash reached them. "You can tell the strength of the cure by it's smell you know. He continued.

"Yes," said Severus "the worse it smells the more dangerous it was."

The fire died down, the wardrobe was undamaged but no longer hazy or cold.

"Good job Lily," Dumbledore congratulated her. "I knew bringing you two along would be a good idea." With another flick of his wand the doors of the wardrobe flew open. A small silver circlet was the only thing inside of it. Laying dusty on the bottom it looked harmless. It seemed to Lily a shame to stab the thing; moreover it was Ravenclaw's, a priceless treasure.

"Lily, no." Severus said taking her hand, this is a horcrux now, it needs to be destroyed."

"Well I think Lily should do it," Dumbledore spoke up "It seems right."

Lily looked shocked, "How so?" she asked him timidly.

"My Dear, it was you who pulled the sword from the hat, who found it and you who are most tempted by this particular bit of history." He replied handing her the sword.

"Just stab it?" She clarified.

"That's all." Severus said with a reassuring squeeze of her hand. Lily held the sword ready and with a deep breath she cleaved the circlet in two. There was a distant scream of pain, like the wail of a mother who's lost a child, and the horcrux began to leak out what looked like memory, swirling and shimmering; only it was black as midnight. Lily shuddered and nearly dropped the sword. Severus saw this; he took the sword from her. He put his arm around her waist as she nearly lost balance.

"Lily?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine, no really." She said in reply to the look on his face. "Just, I don't know, a little breathless all of a sudden."

"We're done here." Said Dumbledore "Let us have some supper."

"Yes, let's go." Said Severus, keeping his arm around Lily.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	5. Chapter 5

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 5: A New Found Respect

The year went by quickly for Severus. It slipped away; he got little done with distractions like Lily and horcruxes to fill his mind. And suddenly it was Easter, and two months from his wedding day. He couldn't believe it, a life time wishing she could be his and now she was about to be. _And she slapped Potter, _he thought reminiscing.

According to Lily it was Good Friday, though what was good about it, he couldn't tell. Dumbledore called them again to his office. _Another horcrux_ Severus thought, _surely he'll want Lily to come again. I wish he'd leave her out of this; I can't take having her in such danger. _They knocked at his office door.

"Enter." Was Dumbledore's reply from inside. They did so. Once inside they found him seated behind his desk. "Please be seated." With only one chair opposite him this was a problem, Lily was quickest to the mark ahs conjured a comfortable chintz armchair and promptly sat down on the small straight backed wooden one. Leaving Severus with no choice but to sit in the armchair, which Lily had conveniently made emerald green. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"You've found another one?" Lily asked eager for Voldemort to be gone, _Then at least Sev won't be in mortal peril every other day._

"Yes" Dumbledore answered her.

"Where?" Severus asked, before Lily could manage it.

"It's in Gringotts." They both gapped at him. "In the Lestrange's vault to be exact."

"You're serious." Severus said not as a question but as a statement. "And just how do you propose we get it out of Gringotts?"

_Let the man finish Sev. _Lily thought at him. Severus heard her, of coarse and gently touched her knee to show her.

"We're leaving at 3am, in 16 hours please be here at 2:30am. You'll have to get the polyjuice potion and we'll use disillusionment charms as a precaution, though no on will be there. I've got a goblin imperioused he'll get us in. It's that simple with a goblin's help and the proper planning it's not difficult at all."

"Not to mention as Supreme Mugwump they've given you the spare key." Severus added

"Yes that does hep." Dumbledore said chuckling slightly "I'll need you to get us a few hours stock of polyjuice potion Severus. You'll both need black robes. Lily you'll need an emerald cloak with silver fastenings and Severus a black bowler. I've already got hairs here for who we'll be changing into. Lily you wouldn't mind if I had a private word with Severus before I sent you both off to get ready?" He asked

"Not at all." She answered "Sev I'll be in the staff room waiting."

"Yes Lil," He said smiling at her pet name for him. "I'll be there as soon as we're done here." Lily left the room leaving the men alone. _I wish he'd find someone else to send out to die, I will not stand for my fiancé dying before out wedding._

Severus got up, vanished Lily's beautiful armchair and sat down in her seat, _That woman need to get used to being treated with more courtesy, after we're married I'm not standing for this kind of thing._ Severus though of Lily sitting on this hard wooden contraption while he lounged in the armchair.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, straight to the point "As you climbed the stairs to my study you were thinking, you were hating the danger Lily is being put in. You mustn't think for one moment that what you're feeling is any different from what Lily has been feeling everyday since you first came to me all those years ago. This is more difficult for her than you can imagine, Seeing you walk into danger everyday and wishing she could take your place. Think about it Severus." He said

Severus understood himself to be dismissed. He left the study with a new found respect for Lily, Dumbledore was right. She went through this everyday, yet she was always there for him, her face rarely looked pained and never had the look of the agony he now felt raging through himself at the thought that she might be hurt. Severus sped up to the staff room, to Lily. They had plenty of time to get ready later, first he wanted to ravish her, to hold her close and feel her heart beating.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	6. Chapter 6

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 6: Gringotts 

Before Lily had had enough of Severus it was time to get ready, she disentangled herself from his warm limbs and began to dress. When she'd finished she bent over his sleeping form and kissed him, it was one of the few ways sure to make him. He murmured her name, his eyelids slowly opening and once again Lily was shot through with a pang of fear, she could not bear to loose him. Yet it was he who was in more danger than anyone. She sighed she could not change that, he was immovable on this subject

"_I've seen to much of what the Dark Lord has done, over and over again, too stand by and do nothing when I know I can help" _

She knew he was right of course, and she'd have done the same in his place, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Severus was up now and nearly dressed. Lily went into the store cupboard to get the polyjuice potion. By the time she returned he was ready.

"It's 1:40 we should be going." She told him, the look on his face told her plainly that he'd just been thinking the same thing she had.

"I don't know how you do it." He said his eyes holding hers. "I couldn't do it, watch you go out, alone every other night."

"I don't hold up well while you're gone Sev, but we do need to go." Lily took his hand and they left together.

In Dumbledore's office he was already ready to leave. He gave them the hairs for their polyjuice potion and they gave him his potions, they took it and left the castle. Together they left the grounds. They met up with the goblin in the Hog's Head. Then the four of them headed for the mountains. They apparated to a high cave north of Hogwarts.

"On foot from here," said Dumbledore they walked deep into the cave, they had no light from the outside to guide them only their wands showed the way. Deeper and deeper they went, for what seemed like hours. Then Dumbledore stopped hear a stretch of wall exactly like all the others. The goblin followed him and ran his hand down the wall, it was a door, and it opened. They stepped into the lowest level of Gringotts, it was perfect the Lestranges had one of there vaults, one of the oldest. It didn't take them long to get to the vault and once again it opened at the goblin's touch.

"We're looking for a cup, gold with two handles and a badger." Said Dumbledore, then a roar, a dragon's roar. "That's the alarm, we've got to go!" Said Severus Dumbledore looked at him,

"Fiendfyre."

"No. It's too dangerous." Severus said

"We must! I'll stop it." Dumbledore said firmly

"Lily get out of the vault, start running." She did and Severus set the vault alight, Dumbledore dropped the sword of Gryffindor while controlling the flames and it was consumed along with all the Lestranges other treasures. And as Lily ran upward out of the passage she heard the cup's piercing scream.

"We must leave him Severus." Dumbledore said of the goblin.

"But why?"

"To protect ourselves, we cannot be caught."

"But…"

"No time," said Dumbledore and they ran.

Finally they reach the cave's mouth they found Lily waiting for them. Tear-faced she seemed to glow in the pre-dawn light Severus could have kissed her but he wanted her as far away from there as possible, so he simply held her. "The goblin?" he asked

"He was a Death Eater; he's in the right hands now." Dumbledore replied coolly.

Severus and Lily both understood, Dumbledore would never imperious an innocent, never mind leave him in there. But a Death Eater was entirely different. They returned to the castle and collapsed in their beds.

With the morning came the news of the break-in, the Gringotts goblins maintained that nothing was stolen. "I wonder how long it will take them to tell Him." Severus said idly

"Hmm?" Lily asked

"The Lestranges."

"Oh, I would feel sorry for them,"

"Yes if we didn't know what they are."

"Yes."

Lily was right of course, Severus was there when the Lestranges told Him. He paused, his wand at the ready while in the next room, He discovered his loss, and He slaughtered everyone who didn't flee fast enough. And then he too paused mulling over what this meant.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	7. Chapter 7

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 7: Leaving Hogwarts

On July seventh of that year the ministry fell. All the ministries protections around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were destroyed. In the early hours of Dawn the Death Eaters broke through Dumbledore's personal enchantments and into Hogwarts castle.

Dumbledore died at 4:57am and no one was safe. The Death Eaters left the castle without so much as waking the students; they left not a trace, besides the body in the headmasters study. Everyone both in Hogwarts and beyond, both in the Order and out believed that Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. Only a few people knew the truth. Even Lily didn't know what to think. On one hand she knew Dumbledore and couldn't think anyone could break through his enchantments to get inside the school. Severus must have done it because no one else could have. And on the other hand she loved and trusted Severus with her life, and Severus couldn't have done it she knew him.

Lily was torn between logic and Love.

Luscious Malfoy, a notorious Death Eater and head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation (IMC) offices at The Ministry of Magic, was promoted to Minister of Magic shortly after the previous Minister was sent to St. Mungo's. Fudge had been driven mad, he believes himself to be a platypus and tried to lay an egg in his office. Malfoy appointed Severus Headmaster only a day after Dumbledore died.

That night Lily was sitting in Severus' old study writing some lesson plans for his first year classes. Severus came in when she'd only finished a few of them.

"Lily, we need to talk." Her head spun. "Here, Lily drink this." Severus handed her a potion, she drank it and nearly collapsed back into her chair. "Lily you're leaving Hogwarts tonight, this wasn't real." He said coldly, gesturing between them.

"Sev I love you, that Is real." Lily's eyes were filling with tears as her voice pleaded.

"But I Don't love you Lily, and I never did." Severus forced the words out hating himself for it the whole time. In her mind he could see she believed him, after loving her for his whole life he could ruin it in just ten words. Suddenly he has a flashback of another ten words he'd said that had ruined it for him in a different life.

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

Severus sickened himself as he continued "It's time to show my true allegiance. You always thought you knew me, you were wrong. I expect you out of my house within the month, and you're not welcome back at Hogwarts."  
Lily began to sway sideways in her seat, her eyelids drooped and Lily fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were filled with dark shadows and bats, they should have scared her but her waking world was much more frightening.

Severus took her in his arms and brought her home. When she woke up she wouldn't consider this home but it was the only place she had. For the moment, she would be leaving soon. He may never see her again, as Severus tucked her into bed he tried to memorise her face, her smell, the feel of her skin. He tried to memorise all of her, this time he was sure he would not be forgiven. But he could not put her in the middle of this war, she was already in too deep. She would be safer this way.

Severus kissed her forehead and disapparated, never taking hiss eyes off Lily, his for the last time.

When she awoke, for one moment Lily thought Severus would kiss her and then help her out of bed like the gentleman he'd acted. But then she remembered his last words to her, and she knew even what he hadn't said, that she'd been a cover story. He'd married her to 'prove' to Dumbledore that he was truly on their side.

It had been a lie, all of it, only those last words were true, no one who loved her would have hurt her so badly, Twice. The first thing she did was contact the Order. She did this before she even cried. Lily always did the responsible thing before she thought of herself. The Order needed to know that Severus wasn't a friend to them. Then Lily started to pack what little she hadn't brought to Hogwarts with her, it was late she would look for a flat in the morning and leave as soon as she could. The packing was done quickly and she slept tears staining her pillow, sobs wracking her body Severus was the only one she'd had left, now she had no one.

That night he watched her sleep, but he could see her pain, even then and he loathed himself for causing it. Severus brushed a lock of hair away from her face and he kissed her swiftly before leaving the note.

Lily found the note pinned to her pillow the next morning.

"Your things are packed and in the down stairs sitting room."

It was cold, impersonal and it wasn't even signed, but she knew. At least he didn't toss it all, she thought, or burned it. Lily moved into the first flat she found that day. She settled in just as she'd packed, quickly, not leaving herself time to think but she thought regardless. She loved him, she didn't care what he did or said, Love doesn't work that way, she thought. Not real love, but he doesn't love me, what's the point!?

Time passed slowly for Lily, she saw Remus Lupin a bit. But even with a friend Lily was alone and scared. Remus couldn't be there all the time. They heard stories form Hogwarts and the terrible thing happening there. The children were being taught to be Death Eaters, they were being tortured and being taught to torture, Death Eaters were teachers and to them muggles were pigs and that's what they taught.

The Dark Lords grip on the wizarding world grew ever tighter and Severus bided his time. He couldn't start this war but when the Order came he would be there to finish it, he would be there to help. And he would be there when the Dark Lord was finally destroyed, that is if the Order didn't kill him first. By now they'd all hate him. He would protect the students as best he could until they arrived, he couldn't help protect Lily now and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to these children. Though after what he'd done, he was damned regardless.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	8. Chapter 8

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 8: Invading Hogwarts

"I will not stand by and watch this any more we've got to act!" James potter shouted. The Order was meeting to discuss Hogwarts, Lily knew he was right, but once started this fight had to be finished.

"James shut up for one moment!" She snapped "You're acting like a child. We've got to plan this out, with out a plan it's suicide."

"She's right James, we need to be patient." Remus said soothingly.

"We need to kill both Voldemort and his snake for this to be finished." Lily stood, speaking to the room now. "We've got to do it soon, we can't wait leave the children there with the Death Eaters. They're being tortured and brain washed." There was a murmur of agreement from the assembled Order members. "Dumbledore said that Hogwarts was the only place Tom Riddle ever really cared for." Lily continued "It's the only place he'll fight for, the only way we can ensure he come to us. But if he catches wind of us evacuating the children he'll know we're setting him up. So we have to wait until he gets there, I knowhow we can get them out safely, there's a tunnel out of the Room of Requirement into the Hog's Head they can apparate out or leave by side along apparition." No one argued, it was the best plan they had and they needed to act now.

Lily couldn't bear to think about how she'd feel if it was her children in that school that they were about to attack; and she chose not to think that it was her husband in there.

***

As the Order organised themselves Severus Snape talked with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in his study. "They'll attack tonight Severus" Dumbledore said. "You must keep the children safe and out of the way, it must end."

"Agreed." Severus replied, "Have you seen Lily on your visits to the Order?" He asked the portrait eagerly. Dumbledore paused

"She's unhappy, she looks about as unhappy as you do actually. She yelled at James."

"At Potter?" Severus interrupted.

"Yes, and don't look so pleased, she's genuinely convinced that you don't care for her."

"She's wrong!"

"You and I know that Severus but you were very convincing."

"I've learned from the best Albus." The old headmaster bowed his head smiling.

"Prepare yourself Severus." He said before he walked out the side of his frame. Severus removed the enchantments from around the school; that was as much as he could do for the Order right now. Severus Snape collapsed behind his desk and prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of. He prayed that Lily would survive, that he'd get to tell her that he loved her, one more time and that she'd believe him.

***

The Order was moving out, they had every body. For the first time ever the Order was all on one mission, but even so their chances weren't good. But they couldn't help that, it was time, they'd done everything they could to prepare still they wouldn't all survive, but they all hoped.

Somehow the castle wasn't protected by enchantments, if seemed the Death Eaters were over confident. The Order flew in and split into six groups one entered through the kitchens one through the front doors the other four landed on the towers. They met no one, and that only unnerved them. They swept through the castle going through each class room and store cupboard. McGonagall joined them, as did Flitwick, Sprout and several other teachers.

The Carrows were no where to be found and no one could get into the headmasters study to check there. The Order posted guards at the entrances, and the Headmasters study. They enchanted the walls and gates to repel Death Eaters. The statues, suits of armour and gargoyles sprang to life ready to defend their school. He was coming, and the all knew it.

Severus Snape sat closeted in his study. The Carrows had been with him but he'd sent them away, to tell the Death Eaters as soon as the Order had arrived and now he waited. He'd be the first to die if he went down now, but if he waited just a little longer he could be of some use.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	9. Chapter 9

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 9: Evacuating Hogwarts

There wasn't much to do now, just to wait. Lily say alone, she conjured cats, she tried to make them look like McGonagall as much as possible so the Death Eaters wouldn't know the real thing. Hopefully one of them would eat Peter. She was sitting there surrounded by cats when He arrived, when His voice saturated the castle.

"You are surrounded," The high cold voice said, it seemed he was right behind her. "Give yourselves up. Surrender to me. You have been brave, Lord Voldemort rewards bravery. Join me, and all will be forgiven, your family will be spared. But anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Make no mistake you will not, you cannot win this war. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared."

The voice rang through each of them, long after He stopped talking. But the Order also herd something else, the Death Eaters were marching on the school.

Lily stood up "Heads of Houses, over here!" She screamed. The three Heads rushed over. "Okay," Lily said "Now the Death Eaters are distracted we need to evacuate the children, where is the Slytherin Head?" She asked

"That would be professor Carrow." Filius Flitwick said disgusted

"Well if any one knows the password I can get the Slytherin students." Lily said quickly

"It's 'Pureblood'" Professor Sprout answered.

"Alright get the student and meat me in the seventh floor corridor, the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy attempting to train trolls to do ballet as soon as possible."

The four of them ran off. Lily's feet took her down passages and through corridors she hadn't seen in years, all the time running down into the dungeons. "Lily" she told herself, "these are the children of Death Eaters and brain washed students. Be on your guard." She stopped out side the entrance, put a quick charm on her hair, turning it black, and she put a shield charm on herself. "Pureblood." She said and stepped inside the common room, it hadn't changed. From the glimpses and peeks she'd gotten over her last years here, it was identical to the first time she seen it.

With a quick flick of her wand an alarm clock appeared over each and every Slytherin student in the dorms, another flick and they all went off. Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump.

They were up and the first few were coming down the stairs "Up!" Lily yelled, magically magnifying her voice. "Let's Go! We're getting you out of here, it's not safe for you." They stampeded. That's how you get Slytherins moving. She thought to herself, they will always choose to save their own necks. "Follow me," Lily called to them and took off again, towards the seventh floor.

Lily and the Slytherins got there first somehow. She paced in front of the blank stretch of wall three times, each time thinking I need a way to get the students out safely, over and over in her head. A door appeared it lead down a passage into Aberforth's bar, he'd get them out. "All of you," she called "through here and out to safety!" They swarmed through the door as McGonagall appeared with the Gryffindors, then Flitwick with the Ravenclaws and Sprout with the Hufflepuff's. With the Slytherins safely gone Lily could explain. "The Death Eaters have come, we're got to get you all out of the castle."

There were a few shrieks, and many outrages cries of "We want to fight!"

Lily glanced at McGonagall "Anyone of Age can stay and fight if they choose." McGonagall said "Everyone else must go." The three heads shooed the younger students out. Not a single seventeen year old left.

"You don't need to stay," Lily said. "You're still just children."

"No!" they said as one.

McGonagall glanced at Lily "to the Great Hall!" she told the group, and to Lily she said. "Um… your hair."

"Oops." Lily blushed and changed it back, "A precaution, I didn't think red hair would have been a good idea. They are a bit prejudiced in Slytherin house."

"Quite right." McGonagall said as they sprinted after the students towards the Great Hall. James and Kingsley had taken charge, they were dividing the new additions to groups to fight from the towers, the old tower groups would move into the grounds so the students could fight from a safer position.

"Shield charms," Yelled James

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody added as he ran for the front doors.

"They will show you no mercy," Kingsley put in "but if that pose no threat do not kill them. We shall not sink to this level." The troupes set out McGonagall ran from the room only to return moments later herding desks and tables, stampeding out into the grounds with more joining her every second. Lily went to a window, she was useless as close range combat, but at a distance she could do damage. She saw giant spiders fleeing the forest along with centaurs and thestrals. A giant stomped around trying to step on Order members. Then she saw where the Order was headed. Stepping out of the forbidden forest she saw a mass of black, the Death Eaters, hooded and cloaked, save one. It was Him. Lily placed a disillusionment charm on herself and began hexing the Death Eaters. She tried aiming at Riddle but her hexes seemed to bend around him. "Damn that man and his snake!" However the snake was no where to be seen.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	10. Chapter 10

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 10: Riddle's End

Lily cast shield charm between Death Eaters and their would-be victims, hexed Death Eaters and disillusioned their bodies. But she couldn't save everyone, a giant foot landed on an order member, he didn't move and Lily knew he was gone. But the Death Eaters weren't unscathed, Lily thought she saw a rat darting for the castle, only to be surrounded by her cats, it turns out one of them did eat Peter. Lily was a little sad before he was a Death Eater he Had been her friend.

Time! He thought. Severus Snape left his study and made for the battle. He knew where the snake would be, disillusioned and protected at the back of the Death Eaters group.

A noise made Lily turn; Sev was running through the Entrance Hall, he didn't see her. Lily knew she could stop him now, but she still loved him, even if he didn't love her, she couldn't do it. And then he was gone. She aimed another curse at Riddle, hoping that against all probability it would penetrate his protections. Riddle saw her, saw where the curse had come from, and suddenly a giant sphere was hurtling through the air towards her.

Lily put her hands up to protect her face, Nagini bit down from the inside of her protective sphere. Lily's left hand gushed blood.

Lily Screamed, Severus heard her and ran back to the castle. Despite what she may think I love her more than anything and after everything I'm not going to stand by and let her die. He thought to himself as he sprinted towards the woman he loved.

Lily tried pushing the snake off with her good hand but the sphere wouldn't budge, Lily with both her hands desperate to keep the snake away from herself. As soon as the blood from her injured hand touched the cage it dissolved and the snake fell, Lily rolled away. She stood up, Nagini made to bit her again but Lily got there first. In a flash of gold light the snake lay dead. Its body seemed to collapse as a high Hiss escaped it. The final horcrux was gone all that was left was Lord Voldemort himself.

Lily ran from the castle brushing past someone as she did. She was hexing Death Eaters as she ran, Lily was furious. The ground was littered with bodies and she'd been forced to kill an innocent snake, she loved snakes. .

As Lily blew past him Severus saw Nagini's body, and he knew where she was headed, and she was faster than him. Severus knew he'd never be able to save her, Lily could never keep her mind closed. She would be the Dark Lord's easiest target to date. He ran after her, he could strike first if he was fast.

_No!_ He thought as he caught sight of the Dark Lord, his mind freezing in horror. Lily was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort continued advancing toward the castle with Antonin Dolohov at his side.

As he stood frozen a jet of gold light flew from Lily's wand and Bellatrix Lestrange fell.

Pure fury radiated from Riddle as he saw his best lieutenant go fall. Lily was just out of his reach but everyone in a ten metre radius of him was killed as the air around them exploded. Including Antonin Dolohov, four other Death Eaters and Fabian Pruitt, who was the only real loss. As it was Lily did get knocked of her feet. Riddle looked down at her and laughed. Lily wouldn't use an unforgivable curse on him, she would not sink to that, so He wouldn't die but it would at least weaken him.

Severus saw Lily preparing to strike, he saw Voldemort preparing to strike. He acted. A jet of silver light left his wand as a jet of red light left Lily's. They combined midair and hit Voldemort in the chest.

Time seemed to freeze and in that moment the castle and its grounds went silent. All eyes were on Riddle as he fell, shock etched onto his face, a cheer rose up from the remaining Order members and students. The Death Eaters scattered tripping over the bodies of their fallen, unseen under the disillusionment charms. Some of the Order ran after them to capture them or just to chase them off.

Lily fainted.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	11. Chapter 11

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Chapter 11: Not Unscathed 

She woke up dazed, she felt like she was rocking, and moving. It felt like being on a boat, like floating. Is this what it's like to be dead? She asked herself.

You're not dead, think back. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her, the last thing she remembered was triumph, Riddle was dead. Lily opened her eyes. Severus was carrying her.

"Put Me Down!" Lily said icily. Severus obliged, Lily looked up at him and that small voice reminded her of something else…

"Lily there will come a time when I'll have to leave you. A time when I will say things that you must never believe. Please Lily don't listen to a word of it. You'll know when it happens, and you can't believe it for a second."

The look in his eyes confirmed what she already knew, what deep down she must have always known. Severus loved her, he always had. Lily slapped him as hard as she could.

"You. Will. Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again." She said throwing her arms around him; she began sobbing into his chest.

They were alive, Severus couldn't believe it, and Lily was in his arms. "Lily what's wrong, why are you crying?" It was a stupid question they were, after all surrounded by bodies.

"Because I'm happy.' That puzzled him.

"Please explain that one Lils." He said not sure how she'd react to the pet name.

"I'll give you five reasons;

One: were alive"

I really mean that much to her? He thought

"Two: You're holding me."

I must, Severus squeezed her a little

"Three: Riddle is dead."

Thank goodness,

"Four: I'm alive, I thought I was dead for a minute there."

I wouldn't be alive other wise, he thought.

"Five: We're having a baby

………………

Severus was speechless, he took lily in his arms and spun her around, He held her close, his whole family in his arms and he kissed her. Severus marvelled, like so many times before, at his luck. This most perfect woman loved him, she forgave him constantly and now she was going to have their baby.

Severus lifted Lily back into his arms and carried her into the castle they passed the bodies of the fallen Order members and the people carrying them off the grounds. They passed Fabien Pruitt, Gideon Pruitt, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon and Edgar Bones. The Order wasn't unscathed in this war, but at least it was over.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	12. Chapter 12

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

Epilogue: Severus and Eileen 

Five months later Severus and Lily became the parents of twins, one boy and one girl. Severus insisted that Lily choose their names, the boy who was so like his father, save for his eyes, was to be named Severus Harry. And their little girl was Eileen Rose, she was her mother in miniature but with her father's raven hair.

The war was over and their family and friends were finally safe. The world calmed and Severus could enjoy the life at the end of the path he'd chosen.

***

-Thank you all for reading this chapter of my story-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you too everyone who has commented on my stories,

*temarigirl116*

*Chelsea*

*RawenclawBabe*

*Zoe Bright *

*yaasmi*

*Escoger*

*Person123*

*bella love*

*IonicAmalgam*

*xXAshyXx*

*mousette*

*Mother of Tears*

*Aiya-120*

*Yashida*

*Alethea27*

*CWGerth88*

and to everyone who has read this far.

And a special thank you to Mrs. Deleeuw, who always told me that writing was the next step, I never believed her until I started this story.

-Thank you all -

-Love Always-

-Lily-


End file.
